The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a one time programmable (OTP) memory device where a modification to data written to memory is prohibited and a method of manufacturing the same.
In memory devices such as nonvolatile memory devices that store electronic data, stored data may be maintained even when power is cut off or removed from the device. For example, examples of the nonvolatile memory devices may include read-only memory (ROM), magnetic disks, optical disks, flash memory devices, etc. Nonvolatile memory devices where changing of written data is prohibited are referred to as OTP memory devices. If data is programmed in an OTP memory device, a structure of an OTP cell which is included in the OTP memory device and is a unit of data storage is changed to an irreversible structure, and a 0 or 1 value may be stored by using the irreversible structure.